


The Evil Fathers Club

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: The League Job [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like the bond that forms between two women whose fathers are both homicidal maniacs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Fathers Club

Hardison nearly jumped out of his seat when he looked up to see Nyssa standing in front of him. “You need to stop not making noise, or I’m gonna get a heart attack,” he said.

“I apologize,” Nyssa replied. “But I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Hardison asked.

“Is there any way to plant a tracker on my father?” Nyssa asked. “If everything goes according to plan, ARGUS will arrest him.”

“So you want to make sure he stays imprisoned? Sure, I can do that,” Hardison replied.

“No,” Nyssa said. At Hardison’s confused look, she continued, “I intend to kill him before he even reaches his prison.”

“Wh-whoa. _Kill_ him? I did _not_ sign up for that,” Hardison said. “And… c’mon. Isn’t that a little bit harsh?”

“My father has been alive for over two hundred years,” Nyssa replied. “I doubt there is any prison on earth that can hold him, and once he escapes, he will hunt down anyone he feels has wronged him, including Eliot, and by association, you and Parker. Besides, there is no other way for me to become Ra’s al Ghul than by killing him.”

Hardison was silent for a few minutes, running over the pros and cons in his mind. He’d never really been _responsible_ for anyone’s death (and putting this tracker on Ra’s would definitely end in his death), but the thought of Ra’s coming for anyone - Eliot, Parker, Felicity and her people - was horrifying.

“Fine,” he eventually said. “But if anyone questions me as to why Ra’s is dead, I’m going to pretend that you just asked me to put a tracker on him so you could make sure he stayed in prison.”

Nyssa smiled. “I appreciate it,” she said. “And I will owe you a debt, if the plan works.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind,” Hardison said.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is set sometime during the events of "The League Job", while the rest of the story is set after "The League Job".


End file.
